vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143776-as-a-returning-player-one-thing-that-really-sucks
Content ---- ---- ---- Yes. And I stopped playing months before F2P. I come back and they have stopped them entirely. The fact that they were free for so long is the exact issue. Somewhat my own, somewhat the fact that they stopped them immediately before F2P, when there would be returning players who used the free transfers despite wanting to stay on their original server, solely because it was a necessity to even remotely enjoy the game. I could understand them not giving out free transfers indefinitely (duh) but the fact that as a returning player I'm shit out of luck without paying, it's a pretty bitter feeling. EDIT: Not to mention, even WITH paying I can't transfer them around. So woo. Edited October 17, 2015 by Zoralink | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately, that's certainly not the case: Gee, thanks support, that helps. The fact that it was offered in the past is the problem. Edited October 17, 2015 by Zoralink | |} ---- This sentence is convoluted as heck, but it seems clear you didn't actually read the announcement about why they ended them. You should, it's still up. As bad as the game experience was at relaunch, if they'd kept transfers turned on it would have been worse. As bad as ticket responses have been, if they'd kept transfers on it would have been worse. When they made transfers free, they made it clear they wouldn't always remain so. When they announced they were ending, they did so WEEKS before it happened, even if I hadn't been playing but was planning to come back when F2P hit, I would have started watching game announcements. That may be just me, but whatever. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but Carbine really handled this the best way they could, and did so for the best of reasons. Even given all that, you missed out because you slacked, and that's not their fault. | |} ---- they changed the date from 29th to 28th only a few weeks before F2P hit. We were told that payed transfers will be in place. So far it's still not the case. The only place where transfers were discussed was one topic in the forums. Ex customers didn't even get a mail sent out to them. I too have friends with characters stuck on the wrong server. After the surprise of seeing that the date has been changed to stop transfers before F2P, they were immediately prepared to pay those 20$ per character to move them, but alas 3 weeks in, there's still no news of character transfers reopening, so some characters are stuck in a bit of a limbo. If you had alts, it's not the end of the world, however if all you had was one main, chances are right now you're not playing and not spending money on the game while waiting to be able to even reunite with your friends in the right server. Edited October 17, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- Actually, transfers were never free. Prior to f2p, people had to be subbed to transfer, which cost $15/month iirc. I'm not arguing with you, BTW. I just wanted to clarify this point for the op so he or she doesn't feel like the players who supported this game prior to f2p got something for nothing. | |} ---- Wow are you so arrogant you cannot read the tcs post? What do you think returning player means? 80 percent of people who stop playing an mmorpg do not keep up with whats going on, especially if they plan on moving on to other mmorpgs. You do not expect to come back. | |} ---- How is it anyones fault? Its not carbines or the tcs, dont pretend that most people do not keep up with games when they moved on from. Edited October 17, 2015 by Xorian | |} ---- He never said that's what his plan was. However since he's back now it would be safer to assume he was 'taking a break' which isn't unusual in MMOs, and most people I know who do that keep up with game news to see when something that interests them might mean they decide to come back. Fault might be too strong a word (but I doubt it) but the entire post was looking to blame Carbine for something they handled as well as they could under the circumstances, and in the end is still a situation of the poster's own making. | |} ---- And when Transfers launched, you had to pay $15 dollars per character. Then you didn't when they reduced the price to nothing. So let's call the subscription fee the fee for playing the game, and the transfer fee the fee for moving characters from one server to another, because that's what they are. Even then, before F2P was announced, every account had a 10 day free trial attached to it, in case someone wanted to come back and check things out without paying. Those were still good up until the relaunch. | |} ---- unless of course you used that one up somewhere earlier that year. I used mine early spring for example. they gave no warning to those that don't visit the official forums (like I said, an email would have been nice) and if you for example checked the forums last late August or early September then the way that you've seen it was that free transfers will still be open upon the release of F2P (September 29th), they changed it by a day only a few weeks before the F2P release. On top of that you also could have understood that THERE WILL BE PAYED TRANSFERS. Which once again we have no word on 3 weeks into the F2P launch. | |} ---- Exactly he isnt at fault, if people have interest in coming back they usually do check but if no one got a warning then it isnt his fault at all and there was no reason for your attitude towards him regardless of the difference of opinion. | |} ---- Most mmo players I know don't read forums, period. They might check out the news page on the mmo official website. But the info wasn't on there, was it? | |} ---- I don't disagree with them stopping the transfers at the start of relaunch. I strongly disagree with them making you have to pay because you transferred to try to continue to enjoy their dying game (And continuing to pay and support it in the process, which based on your very vehement replies in the topic about date changing, I think we can agree on that being a good thing.) I was not playing the game WEEKS before it happened, however. I also was watching the announcements, through the subreddit and their site. Unfortunately they are terrible at giving out info unless you watch absolutely every venue of news they have, which 99% of people won't do for a game they aren't actively playing. (And many won't even for one they are actively playing. I stopped playing. I had no real assumption about whether or not I would come back. I used the trial a long, long time ago. March I believe. Exactly. I don't want infinite free transfers again. But something for people who played and used them would be nice. Even a week or two week period where players who played before the F2P launch can move, say, up to 4 characters between the servers would go a long way. Edited October 17, 2015 by Zoralink | |} ---- ---- PvP servers completely died. Meaning that a lot of people moved on to PVE servers just to be able to continue playing and then quit later on. Only to return for F2P and find out that they can't move their characters back at all. | |} ---- Mirta hit the nail on the head. When I was still playing during free transfers, I moved around a couple of my characters (Not all) since I was only really playing my Dominion spellslinger and my Exile medic. I ended up with several characters left behind on the PvP server, while my spellslinger is on the PvE server (Despite originally being from the PvP server). Similarly, a friend of mine transferred some of his characters around, and is in a similar situation. Etc, etc. It's a really, really crappy situation to be forced into. Edited October 18, 2015 by Zoralink | |} ---- I'm curious as to how it's his fault. If he wasn't here for any of the news then how would he have known anything? I wasn't here either, I didn't know what was going on, how would we? | |} ---- Because if you're not actively playing the game, apparently you should follow absolutely all news about the game still. :| | |} ---- It's quite amusing. If you stop playing a game and hang around the forums, people ask you why you are still there. If you stop playing a game and don't hang around the forums, people ask why you didn't keep up with the news. When I left I didn't follow any of the news. I only found out it was going free to play because someone in my free company in FFXIV mentioned it. I didn't know anything about transfers or what was going on with the servers. It just baffled me a bit on how it's your fault. You stopped playing, people generally don't keep up to date on games they stop playing. Or is that just us? | |} ---- ---- Why are you getting so hostile? It isnt his fault as many pointed out, actually read the post above yours and you will understand why. Now I dont know if carbine informed, I thought they did email people but if they didnt then clearly it isnt his fault. People arent time keepers they do not have all the time in the world to keep up with games they no longer player but its nice to know you can come back with all your stuff intact in case you decide you want to try again. | |} ---- no emails went out when the closing dates of free transfers got announced and no emails went out when the date was changed. They didn't even put it up on their website. It was strictly in one topic on the forums only. | |} ---- But he -did- keep up with the news, he was on the SubReddit and checking the Wildstar site itself. It was Carbine's fault for only having the news-in-question in a single forum thread. | |} ---- What a great "Welcome back, please invest into our game!" message! I'm going to take a Wildleap and guess they do not intend for this game to earn zero money. Pretend you are a community manager or work for the company and then try again on your response. Thanks for the chuckle! Youtube Ad -> Game Website -> Browsing forums General Discussion -> "and this is somehow not your own fault?" Classic. | |} ---- Excuse me? As I said, I did keep up with the game as much as any reasonable person could be expected to. And if we're going to play the blame game: How is it my fault that they botched their game so royally I was forced to transfer servers because I desperately wanted, and continue to want to actually like and enjoy their game, but due to issues beyond basic gameplay they seemingly don't want my support nor that of many others? (Referring to all sorts of problems here, not just this one) Again, this exactly. | |} ----